


Thunderstruck Love

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Breeding, Cum Inflation, F/M, Hyper Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Premise: Raikou and her Master take a little vacation following their blossoming love.





	Thunderstruck Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for Lord-OZ on Deviantart

The warmth of the sun washed over an older looking woman carefully walking down the edge of the beach, the soft waves of water brushing up against her soles. Her dark purple hair started to blow gently from the sea breeze, as the bikini-clad woman chuckled a little to herself. Her hands started to brush across her large looking belly, causing her to sigh a little in relief. The eastern woman closed her eyes as she began to think on just how she had ended up in a wonderful situation like this as the sun continued to caress her pale skin.

The woman was none other than the famous samurai Minamoto no Yorimitsu, more often known as Raikou. She was one of the many Servants, also known as heroes and villains of yore, that had been summoned to deal with the problems with the time stream. And yet, as she helped her surprisingly young master deal with the trials and tribulations that they’d come across, something began to grow inside of her. A feeling that she had become quite accustomed to over the years, that of maternal love towards a younger… but then as she started to talk down to him, treating him like another one of her many children, he set the record straight.

They were neither Master and Servant, nor Mother and Son. They were lovers, and the seal on his hand would prove it. Despite the two of them being highly incompatible in terms of culture, a notion of true love had begun to bloom. This notion kept on growing, nurturing during their time together, until finally her young master had enough. He just couldn’t handle it any longer, and with the power invested in him through his seals, he proceeded to make love to her with all the possible passion that his loins could provide. It was an admirable display, and one that shook the samurai to her very core.

In the present, Raikou bit her lip to try and calm down as she remembered the first time the two had laid together in the same bed with the purpose of procreation in the forefront of their minds, droplets of slick pussy juices dripping down her thighs in the heat of the moment. Those droplets soon intensified into a little stream of pure pleasure-filled nectar, as she continued to think about the countless times she’s been bred by her master ever since that one night. No matter how intense the previous nights were, he’d be as right as rain for the next one, and it was all to ensure that his maternal lover was living up to the purpose he had in mind for her…

It was that exact purpose that caused her to develop such a huge belly, filled to the absolute brim with the brood conceived that night and rivalling the size of women in the final month of pregnancy. It wasn’t long before she had to lay with her master permanently, not necessarily out of their love for one another, but rather because of the way her body had gained curvature. Given how inflated her body had become, breasts and hips straining against her usual spandex-ish attire, she simply couldn’t fit in a single bed any longer, and had to resort to the king-sized bed in her master’s bedroom.

As the hyper-gravid mother rubbed more along the sides of her tummy, she felt a reaction from within. A few seconds later, and she felt a couple of surprisingly weak kick, indicating that her brood was in the best shape a mother like her could ever wish for, and the liquid gushing down her thigh just intensified as her arousal continued to quietly grow. “Oh, my sweet little lover… You’re missing out on your children’s first reactions to allow all of this…” The samurai muttered to herself as she continued to walk down the beach, only to see the young man that she had been looking for.

Her dearest young master, and the one that had confessed his love to, was standing at the edge of their little private escape. With the help of Da Vinci, he had secured the two of them a few days of peace in a little virtual world, one that mimicked that of the beaches in the edges of America. His smile was all too wide as it usually was, and his shorts were stretched equally as wide. He had been waiting for his beloved to come home for quite a little while now. He didn’t even need to say a single word, merely beckoning her to come closer.

The lavender haired samurai couldn’t help but return the smile with just as much delight, as she walked right up to her beloved and took his hand while letting out a sigh of relief. “Oh, master… You’ve missed our children’s first few kicks. You really should’ve come along for that walk…” Raikou teased her young lover, before he planted a soft kiss on her bed-dwarfing belly. That little show of affection was enough to make the children within thrash about a bit, returning the gesture with their own little kicks, causing the youth to chuckle. “I dunno, Raikou. From where I stand, it seems like they’re still pretty feisty, just like their mother.” The young master chimed as he reached down to her thigh and grasped a little of that wonderful meat, only to notice a little bit of sticky girl juices on his fingertips. “You’ve gotten pretty wet… you sure did miss me while you were off by your lonesome, didn’t you?”

Raikou’s cheeks flushed red as she chuckled a little herself, agreeing and acknowledging how she had longed for him with a quiet nod as they walked into their little abode. They didn’t have much laying around, only the bare necessities to survive… but that’s exactly how the two of them liked it. They weren’t here to relax in a broad sense, as this was a world just for them. This meant that they could go as wild with their lovemaking as they could possibly imagine, and with how aroused the Berserker servant had currently gotten, the mood was just right.

Taking the initiative, the older woman laid down on the soft king sized bed in the middle of their abode, before spreading her legs out to show how tightly her bikini was clinging to her thighs, and just how soaked the underwear part of her bikini had gotten. This prompted the young man to climb onto the bed, where he’d rub his hands along her pillow-sized thighs, before lightly pulling on the strings of her bikini and letting them spring back against her tender skin. “Don’t just tease me like that, master… You’ve trained me sexually, you have to help me ‘calm down’…” Raikou gasped out, moaning a little in the process as the boy giggled to himself, climbing around her incubating belly and throwing his shorts off.

His member was as primed as ever for their little time alone, and the way that it throbbed made it clear that it wouldn’t be long before he was ready to blow. Sure, he had become quite the expert at procreating out of love with his servant lover, but he never did improve how quickly he came… not that he needed to. Despite Raikou’s protests, he continued to tease her in the slightest of ways, such as pushing the tip of his rigid cock right up against one of her bikini-covered breasts, trying to push it straight into that incredibly tiny hole hidden behind that flimsy fabric. This only made his beloved continue to let loose a couple more moans, her arousal reaching further heights as her face had gotten completely warm and red from all the lust-filled heat coursing through her.

Having teased the old Japanese warrior quite enough, her young master pulled the bikini aside and used both of his hands to grip onto both his cock as well as Raikou’s beach ball-sized tit, before pushing it into that tender little inverted slit on the middle of her breast. Sure enough, after he pushed hard enough into that inverted nipple, he would manage to push that flared tip straight into her breast. Now that he had successfully docked his dick into her wonderful mound, he started to rock the motion of the ocean, his hips bucking forward as he thrust deeper into that wonderfully fleshy udder.

With every thrust, the further his cock went in, and the louder Raikou’s cries got. She knew exactly what he was trying to do, and of course she didn’t even move to stop him. She wanted this just as much as he did. The boy continued to piston his cock deeper and deeper, the tip starting to become visible against the top of the mound as he stretched out the little chamber inside, and the sound of rich milk sloshing around inside was ever-muffled by the meaty rod currently occupying it. All of this milk was meant for the young children restlessly moving around inside of Raikou’s womb, and here he was, about to defile the purity of the nutritious substance with his sticky male seed… though if they were anything like their mother, they’d just gobble it all down without nary a single care.

It really didn’t take long after he had begun, before he bit into his lower lip and let his hips fling themselves forward as much as they possibly could, pushing his cock inward and upward before the contents of his balls quickly erupted from the tip of his cock. He was hurriedly filling the insides of the servant’s teat with a different kind of ‘milk’, the sheer excess of the substance causing her already enormous breast to balloon outward even further than it already had. With how much the two of them had been breeding over the last little while, eventually she’d be completely unfit for moving as long as she was still filled with their beloved children… and she couldn’t be happier.

Her young master soon pulled out of her heavily engorged breast, breathing heavily as he lifted his seal-adorned hand into the air, only for one of the glowing marks to extinguish its glow. With the invocation of the power within the dim mark, all of the young boy’s stamina suddenly rushed right back into him as his balls filled back up with an equal amount of seed to the last load he had just fired into her breast. This meant that he could just shimmy across her breasts, making her already strained bikini finally snap from the strain of the additional breast-mass, before repeating the process and quickly inflating the lopsided breast with the cum that it so desperately deserved.

Raikou’s moans had grown quite frequent at this point, to the extent that even as the boy was shimmying around her massive and quite active stomach after having regenerated his stamina for the second time, the stream of pleasure-fueled sounds didn’t seem to let up. This conscious stream of gasping in delight only intensified as the kicks from within her womb continued, the rowdy bunch of children refusing to sit still. It was only once their young father started rubbing his naked front up against the dome-like belly that they started calming down, even if his cock was rubbing up against his lovely servant’s horribly drenched bikini bottom.

Now that the children had calmed down, the reinvigorated boy pulled the soaked bottom out of the way and pumped his hips forward once more, intending to sow his seed inside of his beloved samurai one more time before he’d consider the day’s mating to be over. His thrusts were quick and pinpoint, pushing his cock deep into her folds only to hit her cervix much earlier than he’d expect. That, coupled with his tendency to cum early, caused the contents of his balls to flow out into a powerful and concentrated spray, pushing the gravid woman’s cervix open and giving the children within her womb a nice little sticky bath in their father’s seed, before he’d pull out and use his last seal to rejuvenate himself one last time.

With his maternally aligned servant looking out for the count, the young master started to rub her belly all over, both with his hands and with his body. He wanted her to relax in the best way possible, and if it meant rubbing himself all over her to make sure that both the kids and her were well rested… it was definitely worth it.

After all, he did love her from the deepest part of his heart. His most beloved Raikou.


End file.
